Meet the Contestants
}| }| }} |image= |location=Platinum Strip |start= 2:30 p.m., September 25 |end= 8:30 a.m., September 26 |survivors=Carlos Mertiz |psychopath=Leon Bell }} Meet the Contestants is a mission in Dead Rising 2 where a Terror is Reality contestant, Leon Bell, is looking for a rematch with Chuck Greene. Overview Leon confronts Chuck in front of the arena, revealing to Chuck that despite his hostility, he was a massive fan of Chuck during his motocross days, but now believes Chuck to have gone soft. He then murders Carlos Mertiz, a nearby survivor by cutting him down with his slicecycle, having decided that the outbreak is nothing more than an extension of the games where humans are worth "double points." Leon then goads Chuck into a motorcycle battle through the Platinum Strip after throwing him a bike key. Upon his defeat, his motorcycle's gas tank springs a leak as he heads back to his motorcycle trailer. After he sees Chuck, Leon taunts him more and begins to spin his bike in a low dip, causing the attached chainsaw to create a spark and ignite the bike and himself. Leon collapses, continuing to taunt Chuck as he is engulfed. Killing Leon unlocks his motorcycle trailer, which contains a Motorbike and a workbench for creating Combo Bikes. Characters Psychopaths *Leon Bell Victims *Carlos Mertiz Tactics Melee Even though Leon gives Chuck the keys to the red motorcycle in front of the Arena, don't use it to attack Leon. At most, use the bike to get around when you need health or weapons. Make sure to have at least three or four orange juices or something of equal healing power and have a medium to fast weapon (broadsword, knife gloves, spiked bat, ect.). After the cutscene, use the bike to get to the middle of Fortune Park (between Atlantica Casino and Royal Flush Plaza) and dismount. Leon's main form of attack is to run at you with his motorcycle. He won't come at you if you are standing in a place where he can't get at you, instead he'll just circle around the area until you come down. When he drives at you jump away or dodge roll (if you have it) then quickly run up, avoiding the chainsaw blades, and hit him a good two or three times. Rinse and repeat until he drops. If you need health, grab your bike and head around to one of the casinos or bars around Fortune Park. Alternatively, you could also trap him within Fortune Park if you manage to lure him in an area where the space between the tree and the railing is narrow. He won't reverse for some reason which literally makes him a sitting duck. You can hack away until he dies as long as you avoid standing near the chainsaws. Another (cheap) way of taking him down with little risk to yourself is to Make an Electric Rake and stand on the stairwellstand on the stairs across from the save room in the center of Fortune Park (There is a rake right outside and a battery in the room). Since he'll only make basically straight passes between the rocks, he won't be able to hit you if you're careful, and you can easily take potshots at him as he passes. Yet another (albeit unfair, and hilarious) way you can defeat him, is making your way to the maintenance room in Fortune Park, open the door, and wait for Leon to show up. He will come inside attempting to attack you, but will get stuck in the corners of the room. You can just use hand to hand moves, or grab a 2x4 from the workbench and keep hitting him with it until you reach victory. Ranged Another strategy is to use firearms. The legitimate way to do this is to use the "dodge roll" maneuver unlocked through leveling and dodge his attack, fire when he's charging at you or away from you. The illegitimate way to do this is to hide next to the save door in the middle of the park and shoot him as Leon only drives along (relatively) straight paths. Alternatively, just past the Silver Strip sign you will find a maintenance room with all the items required to make a rocket launcher. Simply create this go back to the mission area, wait for him to stop to "taunt" you and then fire as many rockets as possible at him. You should have more than enough ammo with one rocket launcher. Video Playthrough 300px|left Rewards Prestige Points Psychopath Defeated Bonus: Unknown Combo Bikes After completing this mission, Chuck can use Room#Combo_Bay|Leon's trailer] to create Combo Bikes. Trivia *The mission starts at the Platinum Strip, the fight is at the Fortune Park and the mission ends at the Silver Strip. Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions